The barcode technology is a new technology that emerges on the basis of the computer technology and the information technology, and integrates coding, printing, identification, data collection, and processing. With the development of the modern new technologies, two-dimensional barcodes are applied wider and wider. Two-dimensional barcodes are characterized by high density and large capacity, and are suitable for representing data files (including Chinese character files) and pictures. Two-dimensional barcodes may be the most ideal means of storing, carrying, and automatically identifying large-capacity and highly reliable information such as credentials and cards.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an automatic identification technology that emerges in the 1990s. It uses radio frequencies to perform contactless bidirectional communication, so as to identify information and exchange data. Unlike magnetic cards and IC cards based on contact identification, the RFID system enables identification without physical contact between the electronic label and the readerwriter. Therefore, the RFID can identify multiple targets and motional targets, and can be applied in wider fields. A typical RFID system is composed of an electronic label, a readerwriter, and a data switching and management system. An electronic label is also known as a Radio Frequency (RF) card, and is capable of smart reading and writing and encrypted communication. A readerwriter is composed of a radio transceiver module, an antenna, a controlling module, and an interface circuit.
The Near Field Communication (NFC) technology evolves from the RFID technology combined with the Interconnection technology. An NFC chip integrates a contactless card reader, a contactless card, and point-to-point functions. It works in an area of several centimeters at a frequency of 13.56 MHz, and the working data rate is 106 Kbps and 212 Kbps. A dedicated NFC device can accomplish a transmission efficiency of 424 Kbps or higher.
The NFC device can work in an active mode or passive mode, and implement communication between passive devices such as contactless smart card and RF answerer. The NFC technology can easily implement information transmission that ranges from mobile phone numbers to electronic transaction. The NFC technology can accomplish information switching, content access, and service switching between any two wireless devices only if the two devices are close to each other without cable connection so that the communication distance between the two radio devices is shortened drastically.
Mobile payment is a payment method that uses a handheld device as a new terminal for transaction. The mobile payment system is sorted into macro payment and micro payment depending on the transaction sum, and sorted into remote payment and local payment depending on the geographic location. Typical technologies applied in the mobile payment include: Short Message Service (SMS), Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) RFID, and NFC. Mobile payment protocols include Micro Payment Transfer Protocol (MPTP) and Payword (offline payment system). FIG. 1 is a typical flowchart of mobile payment based on a Payword protocol.
An identification service based on two-dimensional codes in the conventional art is: encoding relevant information to generate two-dimensional code symbols, using the photographing function of the terminal to obtain the two-dimensional code symbols, decoding the two-dimensional code symbols through decoding software in the terminal, and finally, processing the information carried in the two-dimensional codes through an application and providing the corresponding services for the terminal user.
The foregoing method provides a means of obtaining information quickly for the terminal user. The method is primarily applied in the following fields:
1. Name Card
A user makes the name card information into two-dimensional code symbols through PC client software or a relevant website, and prints the information on the name card. After two persons exchange the name card in a business activity, the party that receives the name card uses a mobile phone capable of identifying two-dimensional codes to collect the two-dimensional code symbols, identify the name card information in the two-dimensional code symbols, and display the name card information on the mobile phone. The user may store the content of the name card into a directory of the mobile phone, or synchronize the content to a personal information management server, and may dial a phone number or send an email according to the stored information.
2. Service Marketing
The operator or the Value-Added Service (VAS) provider may publish service information (such as corporate website, content URL, customer service telephone number, advertisement information) on a website, magazine or any of the plane media. Through a mobile phone capable of identifying two-dimensional codes, the user identifies such information, and manually performs the operations such as information browse, service subscription, and content downloading.
3. Voting
Many programs involve voting of audience. The program provider may publish the program information on a website, magazine or any of the plane media. Through a mobile phone capable of identifying two-dimensional codes, the user identifies such information, inputs certain contents into the mobile phone, and then sends the contents to a certain number through SMS.
In the solution in the conventional art, the two-dimensional code technology defines only static information such as name card and URL. The user needs to remember and input the specific number manually, so it is rather inconvenient. Besides, the information fed back by the user is in nonstandard formats, so it is difficult for the service platform to process.